Teddy Bear
by Nemaja
Summary: Lorsque Kurt était bébé, un ours en peluche lui avait été offert. Ours qui allait le suivre toute sa vie, témoin privilégié de ses joies et de ses malheurs.


Bonjour :)

Me revoilà avec un petit OS Klaine qui j'espère vous plaira :). Il s'agit d'une vision de la vie de Kurt à travers son ours en peluche.

**Pairing** : Mention de Klaine

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient

Merci à yhcorb d'avoir testé cet OS :).

Enjoy !

* * *

**Teddy Bear**

Il était une fois dans une petit ville, un petit ours brun. Ce petit ours avait un jour été offert comme cadeau de naissance à un petit garçon nommé Kurt, qui vivait en Ohio. C'était un cadeau de sa mamie au nouveau-né et ses parents, Burt et Elizabeth, avaient décidé de choisir cet ours parmi les dizaines de peluches reçues pour devenir le doudou de leur précieux enfant. C'était un ours tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, brun avec un poil tout doux, des billes noires à la place des yeux et une petite salopette bleue. Burt disait en riant à sa femme que c'était un ourson garagiste, comme il l'était lui-même, et que ça me dépayserait pas trop leur fils plus tard. Elizabeth rirait toujours quand il disait cela, aimant à considérer son mari comme un gros ours en peluche.

L'ours, baptisé Teddy, était un témoin privilégié de l'enfance heureuse de Kurt. Babillant et galopant dès le plus jeune âge, faisant fondre tout ceux qui venaient le voir avec ses grands yeux bleus, le petit garçon était un amour. Plein de vie, il entrainait quasiment chaque jour son ours dans de folles dinettes ou l'affublait des plus beaux tissus qu'il trouvait. Teddy suivait Kurt partout, en vacances, la nuit, dans la joie et l'amour, et le garçon ne pouvait s'endormir sans lui. Même, il refusait qu'on lave son ours pour qu'il ait toujours la même odeur. Elizabeth était toujours émue de voir son bébé, traînant son ours derrière lui, venir lui demander une histoire ou un verre d'eau. L'ours était certainement le meilleur confident de Kurt, et il pouvait rester avec des heures sans jamais s'ennuyer.

Mais un jour, la joie avait laissé place aux pleurs. Teddy se souvenait plus particulièrement d'une nuit où il avait été étreint par Kurt, qui le serrait de toutes ses forces, et mouillé de larmes qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Elizabeth, la magnifique maman toute-puissante de Kurt, avait été trahie par la vie, et laissait derrière elle un mari assommé par la soudaineté de sa maladie, et un petit garçon aux yeux tristes qui comprenait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Les rires s'étaient éteints, la tristesse avait pénétré dans l'heureuse famille Hummel. Kurt ne parlait presque plus désormais, ni à son papa, ni à son ours. Il restait muet des jours entiers, les yeux dans le vide, son ours serré contre lui. Il savait en lui-même qu'à huit ans, il aurait du abandonner son vieux doudou rapé, mais... Il n'avait déjà plus de maman. On n'allait pas lui arracher Teddy en prime ?

Kurt grandit. Il rentra au collège, laissa son ours sur son lit, puis sur son étagère, comme un protecteur contre les mauvais rêves. Mais les mauvais rêves peuvent aussi arriver dans la journée, et contre ceux-là, Teddy ne pouvait rien. Son air efféminé, son apparente fragilité en faisait une victime privilégiée pour la cruauté des autres adolescents. Teddy le voyait rentrer en pleurant presque tous les jours, enlever son t-shirt et compter les bleus. Il le voyait devenir une petite créature effrayée par les autres, timide et malheureuse. Parfois, Kurt descendait Teddy de son étagère et le serrait contre lui à nouveau, comme lorsqu'il était un enfant, et sentait un peu mieux en noyant sa peluche sous les larmes. Puis il pensait à sa maman, à ce qu'elle aurait fait, et prenait la décision de se battre pour qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Le lycée était venu, et Teddy avait commencé à prendre la poussière sur son meuble. Même si c'était triste pour l'ours de se sentir délaissé, c'était un signe que doucement, les choses allaient mieux pour Kurt. Certes, les autres le violentaient toujours, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait les garçons comme il était supposé aimer les filles. Mais il le vivait mieux car il avait rencontré des gens comme lui, des laissés pour compte, et que dans leur chorale, il sentait bien, heureux. Il avait des amis qui l'aimait pour lui, et se sentait mieux. Mais parfois, il dépoussiérait son Teddy, lui racontait ses malheurs et sa crainte de rester seul éternellement, et sa peur de ses bourreaux. Il culpabilisait un peu d'avoir encore un ours à 16 ans, mais après tout, personne ne pouvait le voir dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Et il avait l'impression de parler à sa mère ainsi, même si son ours restait désespérément muet.

L'angoisse de Kurt d'être seul à jamais disparut un beau jour de printemps. le jour où il rencontra Blaine. Blaine était un magnifique garçon, sûr de lui, avec de magnifiques cheveux bouclés, et dont la présence permettait à Kurt de se sentir en sécurité. Il ne tarda pas en tomber éperdument amoureux, amoureux de son calme, de sa confiance et de sa sympathie. Teddy, s'il avait pu sourire, l'aurait fait de voir son petit Kurt aussi heureux. Et le jour où Blaine avoua ses sentiments à Kurt fut sans conteste l'un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Teddy. Sur son étagère, il fut témoin de leur premier baiser, de tous les mots d'amour échangés chaque jour. Et même si Kurt préférait serrer Blaine contre lui maintenant, il n'oubliait jamais d'enlever la poussière de son ours.

Le temps passant, Blaine et Kurt n'envisagèrent pas de se quitter et partirent ensemble à New York, loin de la petite ville de Lima, loin de Burt qui allait apprendre à vivre sans son fils, mais pas sans amour car il s'était remarié avec une gentille infirmière nommée Carole. Teddy resta sur son étagère, de plus en plus gris, de plus en plus décoloré à regarder la pluie tomber, les feuilles pousser, les saisons s'enchaîner dans la chambre de Kurt, qui restait fermée en son absence. Parfois, le temps d'un Noël ou des vacances d'été, il le retrouvait, bien lointain, mais heureux avec Blaine. Il lui soufflait dessus et le réajustait. Teddy était content de le voir heureux, et le temps passait.

Mais un jour, peut-être dix ans plus tard, Kurt revint. Définitivement. Accompagné comme d'habitude de Blaine, mais aussi d'un nouveau être. Une jolie petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mois. Kurt installa le berceau dans sa chambre, laissa la fillette endormie. Il laissa son regard courir sur sa vieille chambre d'adolescent, puis, remarquant l'ours, le prit et le passa à la machine. Teddy n'apprécia guère cela, mais dès qu'il fut sec, Kurt le prit et le glissa à coté de la petite fille, qui comme par réflexe dans son sommeil, serra Teddy contre elle.

- Tu vois, maman, comme elle est belle, ma petite Elizabeth à moi.

Kurt se sourit à lui-même, puis ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant son ours commencer sa seconde vie.

* * *

**Notes :** Voilà ! Je sais que c'était assez court mais je ne voulais pas trop m'appesantir, et simplement fournir un point de vue différent :). J'espère que cela vous a plu, et si c'est le cas - ou pas - n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'en faire part :).

Merci encore pour votre lecture & à bientôt.

Nema


End file.
